1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, particularly to a conveniently manufactured semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a semiconductor device combined with a substrate is commonly used. The manufacturing method in which a die is formed on a single side of a substrate is different from the manufacturing method in which dies are formed on two sides of a substrate. Therefore, it is necessary to prepare different substrates to meet different requirements, and more materials are needed to be stored, and more stock cost is raised.
The object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device which is conveniently manufactured so as to overcome the aforementioned problems that are associated with the prior art.
In an aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises a mounting substrate, a supporting substrate, a die and a plurality of electrical conductors. The mounting substrate includes a first surface on which predetermined electrical traces are disposed, and a second surface opposite to the first surface. The mounting substrate is formed with a receiving hole passing through the first surface and the second surface. The supporting substrate is made of a metal material and the shape of the supporting substrate is accommodated to the receiving hole of the mounting substrate. The supporting substrate is received in the receiving hole of the mounting substrate to form at least one die receiving cavity between peripheral wall that confines the receiving hole of the mounting substrate and the supporting substrate. The die includes a pad mounting surface provided with a plurality of bonding pads and are received in the die receiving cavity. The electrical conductors electrically connect the bonding pads of the die with the corresponding electrical traces on the first surface of the mounting substrate.
In another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises a mounting substrate, a supporting substrate, a die, a cover plate and a plurality of electrical conductors. The mounting substrate includes a first surface provided with predetermined electrical traces thereon, and a second surface opposite to the first surface. The mounting substrate is formed with a receiving hole passing through the first surface and the second surface. The supporting substrate is made of a metal material and the shape of the supporting substrate is accommodated to the receiving hole of the mounting substrate. The supporting substrate is received in the receiving hole of the mounting substrate to form at least one die receiving cavity between peripheral wall that confines the receiving hole of the mounting substrate and the supporting substrate. The die includes a pad mounting surface for mounting a plurality of bonding pads and is received in the die receiving cavity. The cover plate is received in the die receiving cavity over the die. The cover plate is formed with at least one access opening for exposing the pads of the die, and the cover plate has a surface which is exposed to the air and which is provided with predetermined electrical traces that are electrically connected with the corresponding electrical traces on the first surface of the mounting substrate. The electrical conductors are electrically connected the pads of the die with the corresponding electrical traces on the surface of the cover plate.